


The Slave: Humiliation

by Raixander (orphan_account)



Series: The Slave [1]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, Gore, M/M, One-Shot/Complete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1567850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Raixander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He died as a warrior. </p><p>And he wakes up as a slave...with an unexpected master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Slave: Humiliation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scarlet_D](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_D/gifts).



> Soundtrack: Inside A Dream (Saint Seiya OST)
> 
> Dedicated to Scarlet_D and Hokuto_Sexy, two great withers who had stung me with SagaxRhadamanthys pair.
> 
> This one shot is actually the first chapter from a multi-chapters story (in progress) : The Master and Slave. 
> 
> Although the complete story is not about SagaxRhadamanthys, this pair takes a big part in the course of the story.
> 
> Non beta-ed, sorry for the spelling/grammar mistakes that escape my brain scan. I am not a native speaker :-)

 

 **Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya belongs to Masami Kurumada, Toei or anyone except me.

 **Soundtrack:** Inside A Dream (Saint Seiya OST)

 

Thank you for reading!

 

* * *

* * *

**Humiliation**

It was high up in the air, and it was getting hotter for every inch closer to the sun. But no, the heat wasn't from the sun. It was a burning cosmo: someone's burning cosmo.  _Kanon's_. That Gemini Gold Saint of Athena who got his interest in the recent battle.

He was interested in the younger twin because of his traitor brother who dared to deceive Lord Hades. Of course, he had heard about that deceiver of the God of the Sea before he led the secret and unsolicited mission of infiltrating Athena's Sanctuary. He always made a background check about his enemies. Just as he found out that there was no record on the younger twin's soul, he knew for sure that the former Sea Dragon was still alive somewhere.

He congratulated himself when seeing the treacherous younger twin in the Underworld, this time in his brother's Gemini Gold Cloth. His research was correct; after all, he was Hades best general not for nothing. Finding that the new Gemini Saint was very strong and powerful had ignited his own predator instinct : to learn the opponent's tactics, to learn the psychological state of the successful deceiver, to defeat him, to kill the Gemini without mercy or preferably throw the still half-alive body straight into Cocytos. That was why he was annoyed when his soul-brother Minos interfered with his battle. He was learning Kanon's fighting technique although it seemed like he was about to lose. Fine, he was a bit surprised and impressed with Kanon's strength. But to say that he was losing the battle to Kanon was clearly an overstatement.

Then, he was beyond pleased to find Kanon again, free from anyone's interference. That spare Gemini Saint was all his to defeat. However, the scenes following that second meeting were confusing. Firstly, Kanon fought him shortly, before the Saint dared to give away his Gemini Cloth for whatever reason. This was an insult to him, the mighty Kyoto, robbing him from the pleasure of defeating an enemy in his grandeur. His victory would be only "acceptable" at best when his enemy was without armour willingly, and not because he had destroyed or sent away the armor beforehand.

With all of that advantage, he found it surprising, if not shocking, that the bare Kanon could endure his might Greatest Precaution attack. It was becoming more absurd when Kanon managed to strangle him from the back with those bare hands, at the same time igniting a powerful, unbelievable, illogical cosmo.

His defamation went on and on when that golden cosmo blocked his and locked him; turning him into a rigid doll inside those tanned strong arms and went up to the sky. Did Kanon plan to drop him from the sky and kill him by smashing him to the ground? If it was the plan, Kanon clearly had a bad strategy, forgetting about his mighty giant wings. Was the former Poseidon's general really that careless, without decent attention to details?

Well, too bad for the Wyvern that it wasn't Kanon's plan, and the Judge of the Underworld realized it quickly.

"Kanon! Whatever you're doing…this will also destroy you!" He shouted in attempt to get more air for breathing.

It was also one of his psy-war strategy to distract Kanon from burning his cosmo stronger. The heat and crushing force had already started to infiltrate his Wyvern surplice. But Kanon's reply was just a teary murmur.

"Forgive all my sins, Athena."

"Kanon, you are crazy! It's suicide!" It was an honest statement now, as he could hear the sound of crackling surplice slowly turning into pieces. And the pain of burning skin infiltrated all over his brawny body. He pushed and pushed hard, igniting his cosmo to free himself from that locking golden one. Then he felt Kanon's lips on his ear. Apparently, Kanon was leaning his head to his. And he felt something wet and saw some drops flying, passing the side of his face.

Kanon was crying his words. "Saga, this is for you."

Now this is his chance. Feeling the grip on his neck loosen up along with those tears from the other dragon, he pushed it to the limit. He got to destroy Kanon while he still had the main part of his surplice not yet fully disintegrated: the giant wings to fly back to the earth.

"GREATEST PRE…!"

"GALAXIAN EXPLOSIONS!"

Kanon was faster than him. Kanon was stronger than him. What a way to die! He was accustomed to dramatic death of his own body; throughout millenia of his regenerated body. The last one in the Holy War was a grandiose one: he had fought in style with his chopped body against Lord Hades impersonator while he saved his Lady Pandora. The keyword? He died grandiosely, in an honorable way.

It seemed not to be the case this time.

He could still think clearly while the excruciating pain was torturing him, accompanied by the smell of pork on barbeque, the coppery ones from the evaporating blood, and the musky, sweet perfume of the burnt cerebrospinal fluid (1). Those would all have been described as pleasant fragrances, had he not known that they were coming from human bodies. Their bodies.  _His own body_.

He wasn't afraid of death or being dead. Afterall, the Underworld was his home. What he utterly dreaded was to die in a meaningless way, for a meaningless reason.

As it would be in the next seconds?

Rhadamanthys swallowed hard the bitter truth. This time , his death and his defeat would not be in grandeur at all : losing the battle to an armorless Saint. And while he knew that he would somehow come back to the Underworld realm after this for his privilege of being the Judge of the Dead, he wouldn't have the chance to torture back Kanon's soul for suicidal action. Because Kanon's death is a noble sacrifice for the goddess Athena.

While at best he would be an ethereal Judge if Lady Pandora succeeded in assisting Lord Hades defeating the rest of Athena and her saints, that soul of Kanon would go straight to Elysium.

It was his greatest humiliation so far.

Or was it?

 

* * *

 

He didn't know how long he had been in the darkness of nothingness. As his senses came back to him, so was his latest memory: the last images of the Underworld's sky and the excruciating burnt. So surely he was dead as his human body was disintegrating along with his surplice. He opened his eyes after who knew how long he had been dead. Has he been a chosen and protected soul by Lord Hades once again, to be put into the new body? Or has he been a jailed soul under Athena's seal? However, the Judge of the Underworld directly realized that he was not ethereal. He was in a real body.

 _Did we win the war? Has Lady Pandora been succeeded in leading the army by herself?_  The thought of victory elated him. At least they were successful as Lord Hades' team.

So he was in horror to find that his movement was restricted. How could that be? He found himself tied up, chained to the wall. He tilted his face up, escaping the damp, cold and mossy floor. His eyes caught the light from a small opening, a kind of barred prison window. He crawled to the opening, as far as the chains allowed him to. He could only managed to kneel, but it was enough for his tall body to reach the opening and caught the glimpse of the outside.

It was clear that he was not in the Underworld. Because he could see the bright sun of the daylight's time, he could hear faint sounds of chirping birds. He felt the gentle heat in the air, under the Mediterranean sky. It must be the Outerworld. The most plausible place? Athena's Sanctuary; the closest opening of Hades' realm to the outside realm.

And he was startled when the noise above him turned into a forceful blow on the side of his stomach. But the upsetting thing was to find that the blow could be that painful, that his body could be that weak: that he was without any cosmo at all!

And it was even more shocking to find that the owner of that strong kick was the last face he saw alive.

"Kanon?" He hissed in pain and horror.  _So we had lost the war? But why am I not ethereal? Where's my cosmo?_

The sapphire blue eyes just answered him back in cold stare, with sadistic and revengeful hint. The owner of those otherwise beautiful eyes talked in suppressed anger. "You'll pay for his death, Rhadamanthys"!

 _It's Saga!_  Rhadamanthys was puzzled.  _How the hell can it be?_

"I'll show you what real pain is. I'll show you what humiliation is. And I'll show you who's got the power. I will show you who your master is!"

_Master? What the hell is Saga talking about? This must be just a nightmare. It's too absurd!_

He heard Saga screamed his last words while feeling the rude and forceful hands were tearing his ragged clothes, and then continued ripping his underwear. Rhadamanthys was forced to be on the ground, bended. Those angry hands parted his chained legs further after kicking his body to be on his stomach.

Rhadamanthys clenched his fist and tried to stand up, and his lips already twitched into a lopsided grin. After their brief encounter during the intense but short training in the Underworld, Saga should have known him better about the strength of a Kyoto. If the Gemini traitor thought that being bent naked was a humiliation that would break a Wyvern's courage, he was as pathetic as his dead twin brother.

"Let's see if you can still put a brave smile after this." Saga's voice was low and cold. There was a soft metallic clank as the Gemini warrior send his armor away to its boxes outside the jail chamber.

"It'll take you a lot to change my cheerful mood, traitor." Rhadamanthys growled, challenging his captor who was sliding his hand inside his own pants.

"That's exactly what I intend to do with you. A lot. Don't worry about it." Saga closed his eyes and concentrating on the hatred and the pleasure of a revenge. "We have plenty of time ahead of us to make you understand your hopeless situation; to make you wish you'll never be reincarnated into a human again."

The Underworld general observed the growing bulge under the dark blue spandex as the owner was stroking himself, steadily with a flat expression. The Kyoto muffled a laugh on that rather pleasing sight.  _Is that your way of threatening me for a rape, Saga? You really are a choirboy in torturing prisoners._  True, that there was something evil or even a hint of red glints on those blue eyes. Still, he would have been highly aroused looking at the handsome one touching himself— looking at those perfectly sculptured muscles under the tight spandex shirt and pants—if not because of his bizarre situation and his wary of Lord Hades' fate.

"Don't tell me that you have a crush on me, Saga. What a compliment." He mocked the Saint for buying the time while he was observing the chains on his wrists, figuring out strategies to free himself.

"I don't." Saga murmured blankly. The Gemini Saint went to the sides of the wall to fasten the chains, as a result, the Kyoto was pulled and fixed, with his arms were spread open, unable to throw a punch if he tried. Although, it wouldn't make any difference if the Kyoto punched him. The specters were without cosmo right now, while the Saints were in full strength after this special resurrection, special victory. "That will do." Still murmured, Saga kicked the fallen Judge into a kneeling position. "Stop talking nonsense, Specter. Don't play with my mood."

"Shit!" Rhadamanthys snapped. As a warrior, he used to pain resulted in a melee combat. However, a kick with cosmo on a cosmo-stripped body felt different. It was bloody painful in the way he never had it before. He realized quickly what he was about to experience. If Saga did his threats, it would be a real pain in the ass, literally. The Judge braced himself, ready for the blow. He reminded himself of the psychological drill he used to give to his army: as long as he could keep his mind clear, detached, and free from intimidation, he would have his chance to turn the situation around. He lifted his chin in a challenging way and smirked while licking his lips. "Then I guess you want the real lip service now? Try me if you dare."

"You're damn right, Rhadamanthys." Saga stepped and stood in front of the Kyoto's face, towering over the glaring amber eyes. Saga cupped the Wyvern's face and caressed both jaw lines with his hands in a slow motion. "At least you're good looking enough to keep my mood. Would have been tiresome otherwise." The Gemini Saint bowed a cynical smile on his angelic face. His hands paused on the spectre's most upper jawline and chin, and with a swift but powerful move, the ex-Pope did a single-knuckle punch precisely on that spot. He simply dislocated the Wyvern's jaws.

"Arrgh..fu..kh.." For some seconds, Rhadamanthys lost his sight. Then the pain struck him hard, that his physical responses betrayed him: some tears gathered autonomously on the corner of his amber eyes.

"Sshh….it's alright, just a mild dislocation won't kill you." Saga playfully ran the back of his forefinger to wipe those unwanted, escaped tears.  _Hmm...how erotic to see those drops hanging stubbornly on the used-to-be-mighty golden eyes._  Saga brushed his lips on the Judge's ear, whispered in threats, but also in hoarse voice. "Now you can flatter me with your promised-lip service." Then he unzipped his spandex pants to free his hard member, to shove it into the open hot mouth growling in pain. The mouth that wasn't able to bite anymore.

Rather unexpected to be that way, Saga found it quite pleasant, to have him inside the tough enemy's slippery mouth while watching the usually stern, predatory golden eyes stared back at him in confusion, denial, and gradually changed into angry glares...and even... arousal?  _A compliance already. Yes, sex was always one of the oddly strong weapons in war._

Saga grabbed the short blond hair to fix the Kyoto's head in a correct angle for his pleasure to go deeper. A part of of him whispered cautiously not to be dragged away by the pleasure, but the other part screamed more loudly in encouragement.

_It's alright. This punishment is for the better good. Hell, this punishment feels good!_

Along with those voices, Saga moved his hips back and forth, stronger, quicker and sharper. It was obvious which voice has won. The feeling of being in power was so sweet, intoxicating and irresistible. Too exciting. Once again the fake Pope succumbed into it, burnt by the muffled growls from his victim. Saga was savoring it as that power seeped into every pores of his body, and gathered for building tension on the apex of his manhood...harder...harder...until the tension was unbearable for a release. With a deep groan, he exploded hard, deep into the throat of the choked prisoner. His future slave.

The knuckles on Rhadamanthys' hands were turning white as he clenched his fists while the Gold Saint was starting to open his pants and pushing his sex weapon into his defenseless mouth. He braced himself from oxygen deprivation when the Saint's hardness engorged inside his loosen, painful, open mouth. In great affliction of the dislocated jaws, the Judge tried hard to keep his mind clear.

 _Saga must have been aiming for humiliation._   _Seeing me angry but hopeless, is his goal. Stupid Saint. I won't give you that satisfaction!_

During the assault, the Judge's hard discipline was a great asset, that he could manage to shift his concentration. He moved away from anger and tempting thoughts of mutilating the excited captor, into what was in front of his eyes as a fact: an Aadonis in the foreplay of sexual act.

Gradually, the Wyvern''s mood changed into accepting that anomalous situation as a new-variation of his sexual game, this time with the jaw pain as the kink. It was obviously working, because he could feel the arousal between his kneeling, chained legs. Maybe, he was even too deep into his own game, that he was too eager in waiting for the massive manhood to burst, to taste it. That gargantuan and tanned—but otherwise resembling his own pride—was ...delicious. Despite being almost choked, drowning in the jetting hot seed, he managed to drink it comfortably. Even his past lovers almost never had it from him, as he was the one to be served. But with that gorgeous face and sensual expression, Saga was very helpful in building his carnal mood. He gasped and inhaled the fresh air when Saga left his drooling mouth.

_Now, Saga. What will you do? You can't break me that easily, foolish pretty Saint!_

Rhadamanthys forced his facial muscles into what was usually a mocking smirk. He couldn't really tell what his face looked like. But he could tell that his strategy worked. Because Saga was staring at him with a rather hard-to-interpret expression. One thing for sure: the Saint was clearly not satisfied with the outcome of his assault.

Licking his lower lips covered with the salty juice, Rhadamanthys continued his mockery in slurred speech, due to the dysfunctional jaws. However, his broken words were still understandable.

"You are...delicious."

"Is that so? Then I'm done being polite to you, Spectre." His voice was throaty. Saga tried to control his breathing, to calm himself down from his 'little death'. He was confused with his own excitement...while the voice and the force inside him asking for more act...more assault...more sex...or more blood.

Rhadamanthys muffled with restricted laughs. "As foolish... as your... dead brother."

"You'll regret it!" Saga screamed along with the voice inside him.  _"Revenge!"_

Rhadamanthys straightened his torso to expose his standing pride and continued laughing as much as his hanging jaws allowed him. "As delicious... as his... exploding brain."

 _Blood...you deserved more of his blood._  The voice was screaming, overtaking the wary one.

 _This won't bring Kanon_ _back._ _Just stay with your goal, Saga!_  But this voice was too weak, it couldn't compete with the spreading fire in his belly.

"He smelled ...sweet ...being burnt…"

Now Saga's eyes were completely red and wide. "You will beg for your death, Rhadamanthys. But you won't get it, because you can't. Welcome to Sanctuary's hell!"

Everything was veiled by a red see-through curtain in Saga's eyes. He watched as the mocking, distorted smirk changed into twitched face in agony; while the owner was receiving kicks, blows and chokes.

When his red vision fell into the pointing pride of the Judge, the voice cheered him.  _Take the Judge! Break him! Bleed him!_

Saga lowered his pants and grabbed the Kyoto from behind, bending him and kicked the sturdy legs apart. He grasped the bottom cheeks apart to expose the strongly guarded channel in between them. "See if you can still taste it as delicious! You'll learn how to behave with your master, doomed spectre!"

With full force and without mercy, the fallen Gemini Saint thrust himself into the well-guarded, unexplored cave. Breaking the rings, breaking the wall. For breaking the Wyvern.

Rhadamanthys gasped as the piercing blow intruded his private part of the body. He was prepared for the attack...but he wasn't prepared for the thorn in the flesh, that kind of torture on a bare human body, the torment... there. Again, his body betrayed him in the form of tears and escaped groans. Although this time, it wasn't fully autonomous as it was mixed with his anger and frustration.

On the top of that betrayal, the intrusions hit the spot where eventually it made him lose the battle; he couldn't help himself from ejaculating. That's the ultimate defeat for a victim of rape.  _No, no, no!_  He wasn't orgasmic at all. How could he? The agony from the tearing channel was nothing like he knew before in his human bodies. The piercing and tearing blows came again and again….and again. It felt like forever. Just like the never ending torture in hell, leaving him bathing in his own semen...and tears. Defeated.

Humiliation?

That would be the future life of Rhadamanthys the Slave from now on.

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

" _See? Your future leader of the Saints, the future Pope has fallen once again. Easily."_

" _It's not fair, Hades. You help Ares to meddle in our arrangement."_

" _Well, you insisted to include Kanon in there. You've got a helping hand, so why can't I?"_

" _He's right, Athena. You've asked me for giving you my general in the arrangement. Ares is just having a bit of  fun there."_

" _I take it for now, Poseidon. Just keep your promise that my other Gemini Saint will be there in the next round."_

" _Are you getting worried now, Athena?"_

" _No! I have full faith in them. All of them. Always."_

" _Hahaha...let's see if you can still be that confident, Athena, when my Rhadamanthys is the master. When my specters are the masters."_

" _Wait for your turn, Hades. Even if you are cheating me, I know that eventually you will see that I am winning. That I am right."_

" _I doubt that. How many rounds are you willing to do?"_

" _As many as it takes. But I warn you, the more the rounds, the stronger my victory will be."_

" _We will see, Athena. My specters are different than yours."_

" _They are all human, Hades. You will have to accept that."_

" _Huh! Now the bar is set, let the fun begins."_

* * *

 

* * *

(1) It's the description given by the firefighters. The knowledge of what is burnt that makes it perceived as terrible.


End file.
